ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Visitor (Aen 10)
Plot In the Forest there is a pod. The pod opens. An alien emerges. She shakes her head. (Alien): How long have I been in stasis? Doesn't matter. I just hope I'm not too late! The alien runs off. End Scene (Aen): What are you doing? Seth is inside the pod from earlier. It is morning. '' (Seth): I am stripping this thing for parts. Is that a Galvan Endocator! (Aen): Since when did you become a tech wiz. (Seth): When I was young. I would sneak into my Dad's workshop at night and mess with parts. I didn't know it was alien tech at time. Or that My dad was not an actual Plumber. (Aen): Wait, WAT? (Seth): Labrid and I talk. (Aen): Really. ''An alien steps out of the woods. (Alien): Get away from the pod, Humans! (Aen): Um, excuse me. I'm Aen Tempest. Sorry my friend is stealing your- (Alien): How come my tracker says you have the Omnitrix. (Seth): Because he does. (Alien): I am Xylene! The co-creator of the Omnitrix. Give it to me! (Aen): You don't understand, Azm- Xylene uses telekinesis to throw a rock at Aen. He dodges. He slaps down on the Omnitrix. (Water Hazard): Water Hazard! I don't want to hurt you, Xylene. Water Hazard dodges another rock. (Water Hazard): But I will. Seth charges at Xylene, who levitates him and throws him into Water Hazard. (Water Hazard): Thanks a lot, Seth. (Seth): Shut it, Tempest! Seth absorbs the pod's material. Water Hazard blasts water at Xylene. She is knocked down. She gets up. She uses telekinesis to lift Water Hazard into the air. Water Hazard transforms. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! (Xylene): Too...heavy... Xylene drops Humungousaur. (Xylene): I can still beat you. Azmuth teleports in. (Azmuth): That will not be required, Xylene. (Xylene): Azmuth? You're alive. I heard Vilgax- (Azmuth): I escaped. And I chose Aen as well. He uses it for good. Most of the time... (Xylene): Very well, first thinker. End Scene Aen is about leave as Terraspin when Xylene approaches. He reverts. (Xylene): I apologize, Omnitrix wielder. (Aen): Call me, Aen. And don't worry about it. (Xylene): Till we meet again, Aen. An explosion occurs.'' Aen looks ane sees a giant robot approaching them. '' (Aen): Whoa. I've never fought something that big. (Xylene): Allow me to see the Omnitrix. Xylene presses buttons. (Omnitrix): New aliens added to playlist 2. (Aen): New guys? (Xylene): Just 2. The Omnitrix turns yellow. (Aen): You sure? The robot blasts at Aen but he jumps out of the way. (Aen): It's uh...I'll work on it. Aen transforms. (Eatle): Who's this guy? (Xylene): Eat something! Eatle grabs a rock and devours it. He blasts a laser at the Robot searing it's right arm off. He reverts. He changes again. (Shocksquatch): What can he do? (Xylene): Geez, Humans. Shoot lightning. (Shocksquatch): Like this? Shocksquatch shoots bolt of electricity destroying the other arm. He reverts and changes one last time. '' (Xylofreeze): All right buddy, freeze! ''He uses telekinesis to stop the robot's advancement. He then pushes it back slowly. (Xylofreeze): This is really hard! Xylene combines her telekinesis and uses it to push the robot down a cliff destroying it. (Xylene, panting): You're a natural when it comes to telekinesis. (Xylofreeze, panting): Thanks. End Scene Later Aen is sitting on a rock watching the sunset. He gets up. (Aen): Ugh! That was tough. I have serious headache. Seth! Where are you? Aen heads to the remains of the robot. (Aen): What are you doing? (Seth): Stripping this thing for parts. (Aen): Of course. Aen sits down watching Seth work. Fin. Major Events *Xylene appears *Xylene unlocks Eatle and Shocksquatch *Aen scans Xylene unlocking Xylofreeze. Characters *Aen Tempest *Seth Tank *Azmuth *Xylene (first appearance) Villains *Drone (gigantic) *Xylene (temporarily) Aliens used *Water Hazard *Humungousaur *Terraspin (cameo) *Eatle (first appearance; selected by Xylene) *Shocksquatch (first appearance) *Xylofreeze (first appearance) Credit *Many thanks, Dioga beta for allowing me to use Xylofreeze. *Dillicus and UEE are the ones who suggested Eatle and Shockquatch Category:Episodes Category:Aen 10